Electrical boxes are used for housing switches, receptacles and other types of electrical devices. In new building construction, electrical boxes are typically mounted to wall studs and separate boxes are used for low and high voltage devices in accordance with the applicable building and/or electrical codes. As a result, two or more electrical boxes can be mounted in fairly close proximity to accommodate the different voltages. When the electrical boxes are vertically aligned, they can easily be attached to the same wall stud. However, when it is desired to align the boxes horizontally, the mounting bracket used for one box can interfere with mounting the bracket for the second box.
The current method of attaching electrical boxes (low or high voltage) on opposing sides of a wall stud is similar to attaching just a single box. A single bracket is either screwed or clamped into place on a single side of a metal or wooden wall stud. If a bracket has a clamp (usually spring steel, etc.), placing a second electrical box directly on the opposite side from the first box becomes difficult due to the clamp taking up all of the real estate on the stud. Due to the interference of the clamp that is used to mount the first box, the second box can only be easily attached to the stud above or below the first box—but not at the same elevation. When a single bracket is screwed to the stud, an opposing box can be installed in the same plane by screwing a second bracket to the stud, often on top of or over the first bracket which can double the installation time and create an undesirable ‘bump’ in the final wall covering. Accordingly, there is a need for a single bracket that can mount electrical boxes on opposing sides of a wall stud. Moreover, there is a need for a double mounted dual switch box bracket that can be used to mount both low voltage and high voltage devices simultaneously.